


Let's see them aliens

by lostspaceranger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostspaceranger/pseuds/lostspaceranger
Summary: Everyone was getting ready: fastening backpacks, putting on paint war, lifting banners... excitement and trepidation could be felt all around. No one really knew what was going to happen and even Lance himself was starting to question if coming had been that great of an idea.Just the regular story of Lance breaking into Area 51 and stealing an alien.





	Let's see them aliens

Lance took in a breath of the dry desert air and looked around him.

Everyone was getting ready: fastening backpacks, putting on paint war, lifting banners... excitement and trepidation could be felt all around. No one really knew what was going to happen and even Lance himself was starting to question if coming had been that great of an idea.

Somehow he had managed to make his mom believe he was staying over at Hunk's, when he actually set off to fill his tank, buy a few provisions and supplies and start the long journey down to Nevada.

A few hours and coffees later, here he was: surrounded by his brothers, sisters and beyond; lovers of space and all of its secrets.

Lance nodded to himself reviewing the plan in his head. First the naruto runners and the Kyles powered by energy drinks would reach the gate, then, while the camo dudes and the guards were distracted, the rest of them would sneak in through the back. It was perfect. Infalible.

They were here, armed to the teeth and they were ready to be unstoppable.

A siren started sounding and Lance looked up towards the facility. It was time.

Lance looked at his phone checking the time. If everything went well he should be home by the time school finished and his mom shouldn't know what had happened. If she questioned where the overpowered laser gun he would definitely take came from he would just say it was part of a physics project him and Pidge were doing or something. Yeah, that would work. Totally.

Ok, business time.

The first naruto runners set off with the kyles on their backs leaving a cloud of dust in their wake while the guards raised their guns. Soon enough they started shooting and the kyles jumped off the runners' backs, using the impulse to propel themselves against the camo dudes in a monster energy infused glory. In their confusion, Lance and the rest of the raiders made a break for the sides of the gates.

With his heart pounding in his chest and breathing hard from exertion, Lance pulled himself up until he was able to jump to the other side of the gate. Chaos erupted all around him; the sound of gunfire and passionate screaming became deafening until it was only a wave of noise.

He kicked his legs into motion and finally reached the building, joining the masses which were pouring through the back doors and taking down anyone who would get in their way.

They had a single mission, a joined purpose. Everything that had ever happened had made them come together in that very moment for a reason: seeing them aliens.

The raiders split filing into the endless corridors and rooms of the facility. With every new wonder acquired, cheers of victory could be heard all around. Maps leading to secret lands, human origin, immortality pills, the way to Atlantis, secret government files... all kinds of prizes were gained by the brave ones that had had the courage to come to join the mission that fateful day.

As Lance left a room where a few people had managed to find the Loch Ness monster in a giant aquarium, he stumbled across a long white corridor. The door gave a metallic clang as it slammed leaving him stranded in a sudden silence. Seeing as he had nowhere to go he decided to try and see what he could find at the end.

After what felt like hours of walking in the eeriee environment with the sound of his own steps being his only company, Lance found himself face to face with another metallic door that stretched from the ceiling down to the floor. A cold shiver ran down his spine and he stretched his hand towards the handle, the biohazard symbol staring menacingly back at him.

He took a deep breath as his fingers curled around the cold metal. For a moment an inkling of fear and doubt popped into his mind but his shook his head trying to get rid of them. He had come this far. He could do this.

Before he could overthink, he pushed the door open.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the long fic I was talking about yet don't worry! Just something fun I felt like writing with all of the Area 51 memes :) 
> 
> Stay tuned for part two!


End file.
